wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat Ricci
Katarina Viviana Ricci (born April 11, 1996), better known by her ring name Kat Ricci, is an American professional wrestler, commetator, and interviewer currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance, in addition to Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Early Life Ricci grew up in Pittsburgh's Perry North neighborhood. She's the third of four children born to Victor Ricci, who runs a landscaping business with his father and brothers, and Daniela Ricci (nee Espadero), who is the bookkeeper for the business. She has one sister, Melissa (born 1989) and two brothers, Stephen (born 1993) and Evan (born 2000). Ricci's father is Italian-American and her mother is Sephardi Jewish of Spanish and Portuguese ancestry. She was a competitive gymnast for ten years and had ambitions of becoming a journalist, working extensively in the school television station at Perry Traditional Academy. She graduated in 2014 and initially worked as a secretary in her family's business while studying journalism at the University of Pittsburgh, where she again worked at the students' television station. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - 2018) NEO (2016 - 2018) In the June 2016, Ricci attended an NEO live event in Philadelphia with her siblings. Because of her journalism background, she was originally approached with the intention of filling the role of an interviewer. She was signed to a developmental contract in August 2016 and assigned to the territory in Newark, New Jersey. She debuted on television in September under the name Kat Ricci and quickly decided she would rather train in-ring. She trained behind the scenes while working as an interviewer before the role was phased out in April 2017. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Ricci signed a developmental contract with OWA in April 2018. Lethal Angels of Wrestling (2018 - present) Commentary Duties (2018 - present) Ricci made her debut as LAW's color commentator at the promotions' Alliance Supershow. She then made her weekly show debut on the premiere episode of Monday Night LAW on June 4. Personal Life Ricci lives in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She is close friends with Chantal LeBeau (who is also her roommate) and Natasha Night. Her cousin is fellow OWT wrestler Johnny Valor. After signing with EAW, she transferred to Rutgers University-Newark, where she took online classes. She cites fellow Pittsburgh native Killswitch as her favorite wrestler growing up, and calls Cameron Ella Ava her greatest influence in wrestling. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Candy Crush Saga (Sunset flip piledriver) ** Steel City Kiss (Springboard cutter) * Signature Moves ** Diving seated senton pin ** Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin ** Feint roundhouse kick, followed by a legsweep ** Headscissors in the corner, transitioned into an axe kick ** Multiple arm drag variations *** Japanese *** Split-legged over-the-shoulder *** Springboard ** Running double-knee strike, to an opponent against the ropes ** Slingshot somersault senton ** Snap swinging neckbreaker ** Springboard reverse frankensteiner ** Standing moonsault double-knee drop ** Suicide dive ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown ** Turnbuckle evasion, followed by a sitout rear mat slam ** Wheelbarrow bulldog * Entrance Themes ** "Something Kinda Ooooh" by Girls Aloud (September 2016 - March 2018) ** "Starry-Eyed" by Ellie Goulding (April 2018 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:1996 births Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Jewish professional wrestlers Category:Italian professional wrestlers Category:Spanish professional wrestlers Category:Portuguese professional wrestlers Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:Correspondents